


Sweet Cherry

by easyluckyfree45



Series: Riverdale Bingo Summer 2020 [9]
Category: Archie Comics, Archie Comics & Related Fandoms, Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Food Sex, Improvised Sex Toys, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Professor!Jughead, Riverdale Kink Week, Sensation Play, Shameless Smut, Temperature Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:01:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27013174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/easyluckyfree45/pseuds/easyluckyfree45
Summary: Central air. God, why don’t we have central air?This is all Betty Cooper can think about as she sits in front of their broken air conditioning window unit while she fans herself with an old magazine. She’s spent the last hour tinkering with it, hoping her mechanic skills could come in handy. A car engine and an air conditioning unit can’t be that different, right?Wrong.She didn’t want to give up but after an hour of failed attempts, the window unit sputters and clanks around, as if vocally signaling its imminent death. Betty lets out a heavy sigh before she flops onto the floor, relishing in the feel of the cool wood against her overheated skin. It provides her an infinitesimal amount of comfort which is better than nothing at this point.Manhattan is currently experiencing a heat wave so hot that it makes the entire city feel like it's lodged in the bowels of a hell universe.A heatwave hits NYC and Bughead comes out to play.Written for Riverdale Kink Week and Riverdale Bingo - Prompt: Teacher AU
Relationships: Betty Cooper & Jughead Jones, Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones
Series: Riverdale Bingo Summer 2020 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1847086
Comments: 29
Kudos: 99
Collections: 8th Bughead Fanfiction Awards - Nominees, Riverdale Bingo, Riverdale Bingo Summer 2020, Riverdale Kink Week





	Sweet Cherry

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Hump Day, friends! You know what's up. I listened to Ice Cream by Blackpink and could not stop thinking about this scenario. Enjoyyyyyy!
> 
> As always, thank you Jana ([latenightcoffeetalks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/latenightcoffeetalks/pseuds/latenightcoffeetalks)) for editing. I love you, always!
> 
> The BIGGEST thank you to Lisa ([moons2stars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/moons2stars/pseuds/moons2stars)) for this beautiful and sexy ass moodboard. Love ya darling!

_I know that my heart can be so cold_  
_But I'm sweet for you, come put me in a cone_  
_You're the only touch, yeah, that get me melting_  
_He's my favorite flavor, always gonna pick him_  
_You're the cherry piece, just stay on top of me, so_  
_I can't see nobody else for me, no_

_“Ice Cream” by Blackpink & Selena Gomez_

_Central air. God, why don’t we have central air?_

This is all Betty Cooper can think about as she sits in front of their broken air conditioning window unit while she fans herself with an old magazine. She’s spent the last hour tinkering with it, hoping her mechanic skills could come in handy. A car engine and an air conditioning unit can’t be that different, right?

Wrong.

She didn’t want to give up but after an hour of failed attempts, the window unit sputters and clanks around, as if vocally signaling its imminent death. Betty lets out a heavy sigh before she flops onto the floor, relishing in the feel of the cool wood against her overheated skin. It provides her an infinitesimal amount of comfort which is better than nothing at this point.

Manhattan is currently experiencing a heat wave so hot that it makes the entire city feel like it's lodged in the bowels of a hell universe.

Lying on the floor, she waves the magazine over her face haphazardly. But the breeze is hot and if anything, it just makes her feel warmer. Her tiny silk shorts and cotton tank top feel suffocating, drenched with sweat. The fabric scrapes roughly against her skin every time she moves, the friction painful. She debates if she should just strip down to her under things. It takes half a second for her to decide that’s the way to go, practically clawing the clothes off of her body, throwing it to the other side of the living room.

She’s not sure how long she lies there for. By the time, she hears keys jingling and the door creaking open, the sun looks like it’s set. A warm orange haze settles over the living room, the last bits of fading light filtering through the sheer curtains. Betty rolls her head so that his figure comes into view, albeit upside down.

“Uhh, why are you almost naked? Not that I’m complaining,” Jughead asks with an amused smile, taking in her nearly nude form clad only in bra and panties. He closes the door and sets his messenger bag down on the kitchen island.

When he first got the job as Assistant Professor of Creative Writing at NYU two years ago, he had insisted that he wanted a messenger bag instead of the traditional briefcase -- something about being a cool Professor. She’s not sure that’s how cool points work but she knew better than to argue with him about it.

Jughead kicks off his shoes and starts to undo his tie. She’s still watching him upside down, her brain unable to understand how he’s wearing so many layers when it’s practically boiling outside. Professionalism be damned. If she were less lazy, she would’ve gone outside earlier today and cracked an egg on the sidewalk just to see it cook because that’s how hot it is.

“Aren’t you hot?” she moans, her voice sounding pitchy and whiny. “I’m so hot.” She elongates the vowels. It doesn’t sound anything like her normal voice -- it's breathy and needy.

As if further reaffirming the fact, she sets her head back down on the floor and waves the magazine directly in her face, trying to find some sort of respite. Closing her eyes, she starts to think of cool places -- Antarctica and Siberia -- and vaguely wonders if maybe they should consider a vacation there in the very near future. Vaguely, she hears him roaming around the apartment but her foggy brain can’t really process what he’s doing.

Suddenly, Jughead’s familiar scent envelops her and she blinks her eyes open to see him hovering above her, holding something bright red in his hand. He unwraps it and sucks lightly at the tip.

It’s a popsicle.

She reaches her hands up, the universal signal for “I want it” but he doesn’t give it to her. At least, not immediately. He kneels down, his grey slacks stretching with the movement. While she was flailing on the floor, he must have undone a few buttons on his dress shirt because she can see slivers of his olive toned chest peeking through. He holds the popsicle by the end of the stick and brings it to her lips.

The icy sensation sends a shiver down her spine. Opening her mouth, she lets him insert the tasty treat past her lips. It’s cherry-flavored, her favorite. The popsicle melts bit by bit in her warm mouth and she sucks at it fiercely, her green eyes trained on his face, wanting to drink in every reaction.

The sweet and sticky juices make her plump lips red and delectable. He removes the popsicle suddenly, eliciting a disappointed whimper from her. She opens her mouth to say something but he stops her with his lips, firmly pressing up against hers, swallowing her protests. His tongue moves in circles as he licks up every trace of the liquified mess off her face.

Kissing him from this angle is so different. He can kiss her deeper, his tongue massaging hers as it explores her mouth. His hand comes to her breasts, massaging one through the material of her bra. He tugs the cup to the side, his fingers coming to her nipple as he teases it. It pebbles against his calloused hand. Moaning into him, her arms come up to tug at his dress shirt, wanting him closer and preferably, less clothed.

Jughead leans back, sets the popsicle on the coffee table, and strips himself of his dress shirt and slacks, the heat hitting his exposed skin. Betty’s eyes darken as she takes him in, green eyes absorbing every inch of him. His muscles glisten with a slight sheen of sweat as he pulls off his black boxers.

Stroking himself a few times, he commands her lazily, "Take them off."

Moving slowly, she reaches behind her back, unclasping her bra. She hooks her fingers through the straps, pulling it off inch by inch, enjoying the sweet torture she’s inflicting upon him. He watches her every movement through a hooded gaze. Her hands travel down to her hips, playing around with the fabric of her underwear, hesitating.

"Now," he demands unapologetically.

Looking up at him with wide, innocent eyes, she shakes her head no. "You do it."

An inpatient growl escapes his mouth and he hurriedly moves to her, dropping to his knees. His hands come to either side of her body as he almost rips her underwear off.

She giggles from the action which is clearly, not the response he wants. Eyes gleaming with intent, he grabs the popsicle he had set down before. He sucks at it, swirling his tongue around the tip before he hovers it by her aching center.

He presses the point of the popsicle into her clit and her body nearly bows off the floor from the sensation. It's electrifying. With her body so heated, the ice cold feeling is unexpected as it tears through her body in a jolt. Jughead moves it lower, gently teasing her center with it. The popsicle melts quickly against her hot skin and he leans forward, quickly lapping up the mixture of her juices with the sweet treat.

“Tasty,” he murmurs against her smooth skin.

Then he returns to work, eagerly sucking, alternating between fucking her with the popsicle and licking up the dissolving mess. Her thighs quiver from the overwhelming sensory overload of hot mixed with cold. She threads her fingers through his dark hair, tugging every time he nibbles at her clit. She throws her head back as a new type of heat builds within her body, growing to a piercing point that she tumbles over, a long moan tearing from her lips.

Waves of pleasure crash through her. She feels Jughead gently kissing her lips as she comes down from her high. His body completely envelops hers as he hovers above her, dragging his cock up and down her center, teasing her. Hooking her legs around his back, she lifts her hips up and flips them, a satisfied smirk gracing her face when she sees his look of surprise as she straddles him.

“My turn,” she purrs against his mouth.

Betty drags her body down his, her puckered nipples tracing a line from his pectoral muscles down to his stomach. Her pink tongue darts out as she licks the indentations of his abdominal muscles. Moving lower, she pumps him a few times as she blows a few short breaths against the tip of his cock.

His jaw clenches as his fingers claw at nothing against the hardwood floors.

“Betts, fuck-”

The words barely escape from his lips before she starts to suck, taking him in her mouth. She alternates between sucking and licking continuously, working him up to a frenzy. His hand gently cradles her head as he plays with her hair. She smiles around him before she hums lightly. The vibrations shoot straight into him and he tenses. Then she feels her entire body being dragged up suddenly. Without a warning, he impales her on his cock with one fluid stroke.

Crying in surprise, Betty digs her fingertips into his chest as she straightens up off his body and starts to move her hips. Biting her lower lip, she rides him hard and fast. He pulls her body down insistently onto him with every punishing stroke, hitting every nerve inside her. Breathy pants slip out as she lifts her hips so that barely his tip is inside her before she slams back down. She knows she’s not going to last long.

The air gets thick as their bodies move together. She stares down into his eyes, taking in all the features of his beautiful face -- his thick, luscious hair, his stunningly blue eyes, and his plump lips. Bending down, she kisses him hard, nibbling and biting at his lower lip. Knowing she’s close to her peak, he reaches between their bodies and pinches her clit. Whimpering into his mouth as her orgasm hits her, she collapses onto him. Her body trembles as his hips choppily thrust into her. He grunts as he comes, his release painting her walls.

They hold onto one another as they breathe heavily. She wiggles her fingertips against his collarbone as she slowly regains feeling. He strokes her hair softly while breathing in her sweet scent.

She hides her face in the crook of his neck before she whispers, “I’m still hot.”


End file.
